


We rose we fell but i liked the bottom most of all

by purplefox



Series: Akiren Week2019 [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akirenweek2019, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akiren week day 5 At the Top/At the BottomThey had their moments but if Akira had to pick a point where he enjoyed them. When they were nobody, that had been their best moments for him





	We rose we fell but i liked the bottom most of all

Akira could still remember how it felt to have just a few people believe in them. In the phantom thieves. He could remember the whispers and looking through the Phan Site and being amused at the comments and the people who obviously believed. He could still remember it all. He was still happy to remember it all and honestly. He sometimes wished it had stayed small like that.

But those things never worked like that. Akira knew it best. He knew the harder they worked the more that people would believe. He knew the more visible they became the more eyes that would be on them. He had loved it, all of them had loved being acknowledged.

Maybe they should have gone back to the easy days. Honestly. It had been fun to rise but being at the bottom. There had been some nice perks to that to that Akira missed. It was like that for everything.

He did not like to talk about his old life or school that much. The entire mess with his arrest had ruined everything in his hometown. His relationship with his parents. His friends from school and cram school. Everything had been ruined just like that.

The man that had lied, the adult that had hated him for doing the right thing and the woman that had taken his side. Akira did not regret what he had done. He had done the right thing. The people wrong here had been the adults and he got tired of thinking that.

It did not change that he had been arrested. That there would be a stain on his record. He had a charge for something he had not done. He was branded something that he was not all for doing the right thing.

He had been on top of the whole world back then too. Coming first in cram school. Vice captain of the gymnastics team. He had been on his way up. Training hard, working hard. He had enjoyed the company of friends and teammates. He had loved his hometown and every experience that he had there.

That was why falling so far had come as a shock. Kicked out of cram school for his record. They only wanted the best and grades or not, being paid or not. He was a stain they could not afford. Everyone at the school had pointed and whispered.

Those that had respected him? He guessed they never had. He had gotten looks from the delinquents that had not exactly been appealing.

For Akira, he had lost interest in everything around him. He would have locked himself away in his room if he had been allowed. But he had not been and after some talk, after some research he had known he had to get going and he had to move on.

So the move to Tokyo. That was supposed to be the fresh start for him. He was going to work hard and put everything behind him.

Except, that was not exactly how things had gone. Akira had no idea why he was surprised about things turning out the way they had. Wasn’t that just how it was for them? Individually and as phantom thieves?

X

Yusuke had been unsurprised when Akira had spoken about his past. He had known that Yusuke was curious about it. It had started from catching Yusuke giving him a long look in the baths. Akira had teased him, joked about with Yusuke but all that had gotten him was a long stare before Yusuke grabbed for his leg.

The way his hand had trailed down his leg testing the muscle. The way it had swept back up continuing to prod and test. Akira had sat in the baths only able to really look at the concentration of Yusuke’s face. There really was no one else like Yusuke. Akira was convinced to his soul. To his bones that there was nothing like Yusuke in the world.

Yusuke had examined him right there in the baths ignoring their surroundings and those who could walk in on them. He had leaned over Akira on the tiles his hands pressing and gently gripping. Sweeping over Akira until he was satisfied.

“It makes sense.” He had murmured softly. “The way you move sometimes. I was unsurprised to learn about Ryuji.”

“He told you?” Akira had spluttered. “I mean myself is one thing. Ann is another but he told you?” His mind had whirled. “When?”

“He referred to it but Ann told me the entire story.” Yusuke had glanced at him. “Ryuji and I are not that close. I doubt he would have confided in me without prompting.”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking.” Akira slid his hand over Yusuke’s and moved it from his leg. “Ryuji is one thing. He’s brave.” Akira said softly. “He faces what happens to him head on. I just put it behind me. I don’t talk about it. I doubt I would have ever thought about it again if it had not been for the metaverse and stumbling across Kamoshida.”

“I doubt that.” Yusuke had leaned back before he got to his feet he had offered Akira an arm and Akira had taken it gladly. “The way you move. The joy that shows in your face and body. You would have returned in time Akira. you just needed time to heal. I have been watching you and I know your strength. Even without this and us. You would have gone back eventually.”

“I lost love for it.” Akira admitted softly. “It was so hard. It still is hard to think about in an official compacity. I was vice captain.” He had whispered. “Vice because the captain was my friend and I wanted to support him. Everyone supported us. We worked on routines, we talked about nutrition. The whole team talked about it. The best feeling in the world was doing students and stretching. By myself or with everyone else. Being kicked off the team, losing my friends. That arrest stole the fun out of it for me.”

“I know.” Yusuke said softly as Akira got to his feet and adjusted his towel. “I knew that it must have been painful to make you reject it the way you did. You obviously found great joy in it because the signs are still there.”

“Ryuji is one thing.” Akira had reminded Yusuke. “I’m another. It had been good with everyone else back then but then… I got kicked off the team.” He smiled. “Now I’m putting what I knew to good use. There is nothing really wrong with that.” He laughed softly. “I’m glad my past is helpful in our work because honestly. I don’t have that many good memories surrounding that.”

“There was a time I was frustrated with my own efforts in art. Times that I found blocks in my way. I’m lucky that I never turned towards hating art and my efforts.” Yusuke had held his gaze evenly. “I never turned to hating art so I don’t know but I know of living with frustration. I know of how it feels to finally see a light and finally being able to enjoy the things that made you feel free to begin with once more.”

“I wouldn’t go so far.” Akira tried to deny before he sighed. “Yeah, you’re right.” He smiled. “You’re absolutely right you know Yusuke. I feel free when I do those things. There is just something about the metaverse and eyeing the different landscapes and palaces. Palaces is one thing to enjoy. I rarely get to show off in the underground.” He had chuckled. “We’re stuck in the van after all.”

“Your driving skills show themselves instead.” Yusuke had muttered. “Do you have any experience in that at all?”

“Back at my old school I drove the van they use for supplies once. Around the parking lot.” Akira laughed as he recalled. “My parents let me park a few times but that never happened often. If anything, Mona is good practice for when I have to get my license. I can handle a van.” He laughed softly. “Now I have to learn the signs in the road. Then I have to keep under the speed limit.”

“You imagine that it will be difficult?” Yusuke had laughed as he had moved to the baths. Akira watched the way Yusuke gingerly stepped in with a soft sigh. “Then again, you are fond of testing the speed limits of the Mona van in mementos. And I imagine that there will be no need for your reflexes in the real world. No need to hammer into shadows or swerve to avoid them.”

“There goes my plan on being an awesome racecar driver.” Akira teased as he joined Yusuke. The water was so warm. No old men were around the make it ridiculously hot. They could stay a while. “What about you Yusuke? You know about Ryuji and about me. You have a pretty good knowledge of swords. What’s the story there?”

“I trained in Kendo for some time. Joined the clubs in middle school and practiced outside of Kosei.” Yusuke had answered right away with his head tilted back. “I don’t want to pursue it but I have to acknowledge that it came in handy.”

“And you’re so good with it. It suits you.” Akira had pointed out. “You know, the way you move with that sword. The first time I saw you make a slash. I couldn’t look away. Now every time you reach for your sword I’m just-“ He had to stop at Yusuke’s smile. “Can’t I just admire you?”

“In the beginning when I started.” Yusuke said softly. “There were many things I wanted to accomplish. But I did want to gather a greater understanding on the human body and human limits. I enjoyed it. I was happy when sensei allowed me to go further. I never planned on competing. That was never the point but thanks to that I think I was able to show a difference in my work. I was able to capture something that had been missing in my modelling.”

“And that showed through to well… this huh.” Akira had laughed softly. “You look good you know. every time that I see it I go wow. I cant lose to that.”

“There’s no chance of that.” Yusuke had dismissed. “You have your own charm Akira. As Joker it is very hard to look anywhere but you. Even when you savagely attack the enemy there is a type of beauty to it. In your way I have to say that you do what you have to. You’re eyecatching as it is but with your Joker looks. It turns into something rather…” Yusuke paused. “Hm, I think it is harder to put into words than I had assumed.”

“I know how I think about you.” Akira shifted in the warm water. “And every time I look at you, Ryuji and Ann. I just feel like I can’t back down. Ryuji goes in like he always does.” Akira had shaken his head in amusement. “And remind me that I need to upgrade his weapon. If he’s going to be going head to head like that we need something a little better. Something for Ann too.”

“You’re always thinking about us.” Yusuke laughed softly. “You’re so charismatic as a leader. Joker has his own charms even working to defeat shadows. If the public could only see Joker I’m sure they would open their hearts to the phantom thieves.”

“If they could see Joker.” Akira had teased as he flicked a few water droplets towards Yusuke. “I’m sure their phones would be the next thing to open so they could call the police. Maybe some professionals to drag me away too.” He had laughed. “Not that I wouldn’t mind showing off for the entire world.” He joked. “I would love to do one of my jumps or dives for them.”

“I think you should do it as you and not Joker.” Yusuke flicked a few water droplets at him and Akira laughed. “But it is hard to look away when you are cocky and reckless like that. One has to admit, Joker is not only flexible. He is eye-catching.”

X

“Well I knew you weren’t track.” Ryuji had admitted as they sat on the rooftop during lunch. “But I knew like the moment you started to move about in the metaverse that you had been training doing something. You were able to keep up with me. That meant that you were not limited to like just P.E. working out.”

“Nice.” Akira had admitted before he glanced to his bag. Morgana was snoozing away the remains of the snack Akira had brought for him crumpled into a ball. “I was never interested in running. The high jump now.” He had teased. “That had been tempting but I was already on the gymnastics team.”

“Can’t blame you.” Ryuji had laughed. “You know I thought about the high jump too. I did do it a few times, as training you know? Get into things. Work out those legs muscles. See if it did anything for me. Turned out it was just training for me. Wasn’t any fun.”

“Ah.” Akira had said softly. “I’m the opposite now. For me jumping is fun.”

“Oh we know that.” Ryuji had lightly jostled him. “Hard to miss that one with you showing off in Palaces like that. I remember the first time you flipped off the castle chandelier Ann gave this freaked out yell and you didn’t even hear. I was frozen in place. Then you just flipped down like it was nothing.”

“If I remember correctly.” Akira teased softly. “The rest of you went the long way around.”

“I like my life dude.” Ryuji gently nudged him. “You can do what you want but I looked down there and said no way. Like if Mona could turn into like, a parachute or something I would have considered it. If he had been able to turn into a huge cushion or something. A bouncy house. But since the cat in question went the long way around with us.” Ryuji had thrown Akira a long dry look. “I followed suit.”

“The metaverse made me love it again.” Akira admitted softly. “Jumping, flying. Planning out the next jump and swing and the next. I had felt so messed up being thrown off the team. It was soured for me. Then I’m here, leader of the phantom thieves and everything that I had been pushing away. It became fun again. I was able to enjoy it again.”

“I know exactly what you mean.” Ryuji had smiled. “Running is my love you know that? But after the shit that had happened I had become bitter. I’m not giving up though. You know that.” He had said softly. “And for you. I don’t think you had given up even back then. You were in pretty good shape even back then you know that?”

“So damn observant.” Akira had huffed before he poked Ryuji. “So what, maybe I was thinking of a comeback at the back of my mind. I didn’t expect it to be like this you know.” Ryuji had snorted which had brought Akira to laugh and before he had known it they were horsing around on the rooftop until their noise woke Morgana.

X

Making their way up was hard but it had been worth it. Akira could admit that. He was honestly happy about everything they had been doing and the bit by bits achievements. If everything had been handed to them right away everything would have turned out differently. He doubted they would have grown the way they had.

Their eyes had been on the top and they had been eager. Back when it was just himself, Ryuji, Ann and Morgana. Back when they had realized they would meet different types of scum when Yusuke joined them.

Back when they realized that things could be bigger than what they expected. Back when they had felt fear and panic because they were in danger and the stakes were just ay to high.

They had been aiming towards the top and the more that people talked about them. The more famous they became the more things changed and them along with it. Had they gotten a little cocky? Yeah they had. They had been doing what they had set out to do.

People had been talking about them. People everywhere had been thanking them too. It had felt so good that when they became a national name. when everyone had talked and loved them. It had felt seriously good. Being on the top had been incredible.

For Akira he had felt good in a way he had not felt in a long while. It had brought back good times. Good memories and he had walked around Tokyo with a smile on his face and ears ready to catch information.

But considering how his story had ended he really should have been prepared for it to end the way it had. It was only obvious that something was going to go wrong. He was fooling himself. they had all been fooling themselves. The fall had been coming, it always came and they should not have been surprised.

Still, it had been a long painful fall to the bottom and Akira was still recovering like everyone else. They had been used, they had been manipulated. There was no getting around any of that. It was what it was and they had to grit their teeth and move on from there. The eyes that Akira had been getting used to were now cold.

They had risen far too fast and then ended back at the bottom. It felt like a cold dark well with the hint of sunlight way above. But the thing was, they had picked themselves up so often that it was honestly fine. They would pick themselves up here too.

X

“You’re so calm about this Leader.” Ann turned around from where she had been leaning against the railing to flash him a smile. “All I can think about right now is that they got us. We were so happy.” She muttered. “Things were going right. I felt strong and now this… Haru-senpai.”

“They got us.” Akira joined her and looked over the railing to the ground way below. Even now people came to the roofs. “They got us this time but we can look back and see now. We messed up. we screwed up but we are not going to leave things as they are. Have we ever left things just because things got scary?”

“If we did. We wouldn’t be the phantom thieves huh.” Ann said softly. “I was getting used to people accepting us. I thought that was what we had to do. Help people, keep helping people and the more people we helped. The more they would accept us and the more we could explore mementos.”

“But now we learn that things work a little differently right.” Akira sighed as he recalled what had been waiting on them when they returned to mementos. “They don’t have to accept us. They don’t even have to like us. Once they are aware of us any emotion will do. Curiosity. Hatred, disgust. Fondness, irritation. Once the public is aware of us and our presence grows we will be able to advance.”

“I hate that so much.” She muttered. “We were working so hard, fighting so hard and it wasn’t for this you know. it was so that when we stopped or when we finished we could do it knowing that we had nothing to be ashamed of. Even now I know we’re doing the right thing but with people hating us so much, it really feels as though we’re doing something bad and I hate that.”

Akira gently reached out and stroked Ann’s hair until she rested against him. They stood side by side looking down to the school courtyard. “It’s not an easy job we knew that from the beginning. It was easier back then but we knew so little. It was easier to mess up. It was less stressful but the moment that we knew there were others everything changed.” Akira admitted softly.

“We can’t give up though. Even with others hating us. Even with them scorning us.” Ann said softly. “I’m not going to give up just because of one manipulative scum bag. We know how to deal with those. This, all of this is only temporary. We were framed and we were manipulated. When everyone knows the truth.” She glanced upward to the sun that was slowly moving from behind a cloud. “Everything will be bright and smiling will have meaning again.”

“You’ve got the right thoughts there Ann.” Akira smiled as he looked up at the sky. The bright sun, the slow moving clouds. “It’s going to take some time. Some hard work too but we won’t be trash forever.”

X

“You know the saying it being too good to be true?” Ryuji sighed as he picked his selection from the vending machine. With another sigh he picked up the drink the moment it rattled to the bottom. He opened it and offered it to Akira but Akira shook his head. “Things were going so good. Perfectly good, like comic book heroes good. We really should have known.” He drank half of his drink before he leaned against the wall. “Well. It’s not as bad as it could be. Where do we go from here Leader?”

“Seriously.” Akira laughed softly. “How do you even know I have a plan? I could still be wandering around. I could be reeling from all of this.” He pointed out. “But I’m glad you’re rational about this.”

“I’m cool now.” Ryuji shook the can in his hand before he took a long drink from it. “I talked to Ann a lot. Futaba. Tried to make sense of things on my own. Besides there is not much we can really do now. And it wasn’t as though we weren’t hated and laughed at before. We can just remember how sweet it was.” He sighed. “Loved by all. Not anymore.”

“We were set up.” Akira reminded Ryuji before he sighed heavily. “But while I’m disappointed I’m not really surprised at how everyone else is taking it. This sort of flip is popular.”

“And when you think about it.” Ryuji said softly. “Two people who would understand how fast public opinion can flip on you would be me and you.” He gave Akira a wry smile before he finished the can. Ryuji sighed before he turned and tossed it into the recycler. “There was me and there was you. I’m not really surprised at how ugly it’s getting. I heard some ugly things too. Still do.”

“Back then.” Akira admitted softly. “People I had gone elementary school with. People that had lived on my street. People I had trained with, tutored. People I had helped. Everyone had something to say when I got arrested.” He laughed softly. “None of it good. They didn’t question it, no one thought it was strange. I was off the team. I wasn’t to be spoken too. People even blocked my number.” He shook his head. “And now it is this all over again.”

“Square one sucks.” Ryuji sighed heavily. “But that is what happens when you lose sight of things yeah? We got a little cocky I’ll admit. I’ll admit that we got carried away. We forgot what the phantom thieves does. We forgot that this is not a game.” Ryuji stared at his shoes for a few seconds. “I think I even forgot what was on the line. From the beginning we had smooth sailings. Maybe we needed this to remind us that we aren’t perfect.”

“There are other way.” Akira muttered. “But what can we do now? Besides get them back of course. All of them. We have to get them all back for this and since they are herding in into a direction.” He muttered. “We have to cut them off fast. Before more damage happens and before anyone else gets hurt.”

“That’s the leader we know.” Ryuji smiled before he gently tapped Akira on the shoulder with his fist. “Let’s get them! Point me in the direction Joker and I’m your guy.”

“Yes you are.” Akira smiled. “Thank you Ryuji.”

X

“I’m on it.” Futaba glanced at him before she spun back around in her computer chair. “Glad to see you’ve got your pep and colour back Joker.”

“Me?” Akira took a seat on her bed and had to laugh. “Is it that obvious?” At her soft laugh he had to laugh again. “I’ve been talking to the others. Ann, Ryuji. Haru. I think I’m better now. A little better but it does not change things.”

“Things are actually kind of messed up right now aren’t they?” Futaba muttered as her fingers glided across her keyboard. The tapping of the keys were their own rhythm hypnotic in their own way. “But you already know what to deal with right? Things are fishy after all.”

“You know what they say about coincidences.” Akira pointed out as Futaba’s screen showed so much code that he had to wince. He could not even follow the fast moving lines of code. It honestly reminded him of her Palace just a bit. Back then as they had been trying to avoid being killed by her shadow he had been examining her palace.

“Slimy bastard.” Futaba muttered as her typing picked up the pace. “We’re going to get him. We’re going to get all of them. I just know that they set us up for a reason. They are going to pay.”

“Yes they will.” Akira said softly. “But I have to admit having people against us has done us a favour really. People are buzzing about us more than before but the people who support us are truly doing their all now.”

“What?” Futaba did not even look away from her screen but her tone said it all. “Are you taking advantage of the weirdoes you found again? Morgana told me about the salt lady. As funny as it was, should you really be messing around with those people?”

“We need as much information as we can get.” Akira pointed out. “And we need as many skills and help as can get. All of them are in different fields and all of them help us in their own ways. It’s nice to have something on our side.”

“Just acknowledge that some of them are weirdoes.” Futaba glanced over her shoulder. “Oh, and that Inari would rip their throats out if they moved funny.”

“Don’t talk about Yusuke like that.” Akira laughed softly. “Yusuke wouldn’t lose control like that.” When Futaba snorted Akira continued. “And I won’t put him in the situation where he has to.” He finished softly. “But how is the program coming along?”

X

Akira was unsurprised to find Yusuke waiting for him by the Yongen line in Shibuya. They had made no plans. Akira had sent no messages but when he saw Yusuke waiting there leaning against the wall next to the Yongen line he relaxed and he smiled.

“Hey.” He said when he stopped by Yusuke. “I wasn’t expecting to see you.” He smiled. “But I’m glad you’re here.”

“I thought that maybe we should have a talk now that we are moving ahead.” Yusuke gave him a glanced before he tugged his bag closer to him and sighed. “Now that we are moving ahead with operations. I thought I would beg you in person to be careful.”

“Is that it?” Akira asked as he looked a the Yongen Jaya line. “Is that all Yusuke? Be truthful now. Is that really all it is? You just want me to be careful? I mean obviously I should be.” Akira admitted. “Akechi is dangerous, he’s lying to us and we need more information on him.” He glanced at Yusuke. “I have to be on my toes but I can’t let the opportunity to learn and grow escape my grasp.”

“This part of you.” Yusuke sighed and let his head rest on the wall as he closed his eyes. “I was fearing to hear those words.”

“I can’t let this go Yusuke.” Akira said softly. “I need to know why. I need to see how. All of this, what the problem truly is. We started this to help people and help ourselves too. I can’t just walk away and I can’t just stick to the basics. I can’t pretend I don’t see something either. If I see something. I’m going to do something.”

“Just don’t forget the rest of us behind you.” Yusuke said softly. “We’re here as well and we’re helping you. Don’t forget about us.”

“Forget about you?” Akira shook his head. “I don’t think I can. All of this depends on us working together. I can’t forget about any of you and your safety I have to put first. I can’t put any of you guys on the line. It’s not like that would get us anywhere either.” He teased. “As the leader, Akechi is focused on me. It’s me he wants.”

“He can’t have you.” Yusuke hissed slowly. “Not even in his dreams.”

“You’re right.” Akira agreed. “So we’re going to act right and we’re going to strike hard. I’ll be careful.” He promised as he reached for Yusuke’s hand. It had been a while since he had felt the cool hand in his. “Say Yusuke.” Akira said softly. “What do you think about going to LeBlanc for some coffee? It’s been a while.” He said softly. “And we’re so tensed up. all of us are. You can cool down and look at the Sayuri for a bit. What do you think?” The soft squeeze to his hand was enough of an answer.

X

“Sometimes I think the quiet life suits me.” Akira had to keep his voice low so he did not disturb the customers in LeBlanc but he did not mind. He was perfectly fine keeping his voice low as he paid attention to Yusuke. Getting to see him, talking to him. Being next to Yusuke.

They were like that now and it had not been easy to get here. All Akira usually wanted to do when they had time to themselves was spend time with Yusuke. It was not exactly easy to get there either.

Yusuke had to make most of the moves because Akira was always busy. As leader of their team and the person in charge of their explorations and meetings. Beyond school he had it rough. He had to keep an eye on his team and he had to keep them well supplied. He also scouted for jobs on his own.

He was a busy guy but so was everyone else. He never felt for a moment that his job was more important than what everyone else had to do. He knew that Ann had her modelling. Ryuji was training his way back up. Yusuke had his scholarship to deal with along with various paintings. Makoto had her work with the council. Futaba had actual jobs to do along with the gaming and hacking and research and- whatever else Futaba did. Haru had to run the company now and deal with gardening.

All of them had other things beyond the thieves. Since Akira did not have after school activities just part time jobs he took for himself. he technically beyond Futaba and Morgana was the phantom thief with the most time on his hands.

But that just meant he could deal with more things that a leader had to do. Like check in on his team. Listen to their problems. Plan sessions and explorations. Discuss things that were bothering them and track down new targets. He also had time to talk to others and learn things that would help his team in the end.

But usually it was Yusuke that had to ask if he had a moment to spare. If he could hang out. Akira always said yes. He could never say no because he wanted to hang out with Yusuke. He wanted to talk to his boyfriend and he needed the moments together that they could spare that he could pretend for a moment that they were lost in a world of their own making.

“It does suit you.” Yusuke said softly. Akira smiled at the hand that gently touched his as he refilled Yusuke’s coffee. “You look content here. I can actually see you as a permanent fixture of this place. You have this peaceful aura around you. I see LeBlanc, I see Boss and the Sayuri.” His fingers gently patted Akira’s hand. “I see you.”

“Sweet talker.” Akira said softly. “When we’re done here. What do you say about going upstairs for a bit? Relax and leave the radio and television off.” Yusuke’s smile was enough of an answer.

X

“They brutalized us in the news as usual today.” Akira sighed as he sat on his bed. Yusuke was leaning against him as he sat with his back to the wall. Yusuke was a nice warmth against his front. Akira knew that Morgana was keeping Sojiro company and giving Akira some privacy. “The news is getting painful to see you know.”

“Not much we can do about that for now.” Yusuke said softly. “Although it is rather frustrating to hear the whispers. I thought I had learned to block such disgusting gossip out but I fear I only fooled myself.”

“It’s fine.” Akira knew the kind of whispers that Yusuke had trained himself to block out. “When you think about it. It’s a little different now. We care about the thieves. This is something we built and something we believe in. to be slandered like this.” He shook his head before he sighed. “They don’t know who we are so they don’t know that their words strike us in the heart. The hatred they carry for us. It goes right to the target. We know they are wrong. we know we did nothing wrong but it changes nothing.”

“It still hurts.” Yusuke shifted resting his head against Akira’s chest. “I hate it, I despise how they speak of us and I know their opinion will change after we work to get these snakes off our backs but I still hate it. They blame us, they drag our name for the mud and forget everything we’ve done.”

“And that’s they way it is sometimes.” Akira said softly. “I told you before right? About being vice captain. About being at the top or whatever that meant back at cram school.” He snorted. “It happened to me too. Everyone had god things to say. They believed in me, I was fine and normal. I was accepted but then that night happened and I was trash that even society did not want to claim.” He shook his head. “I was unlucky but it was what it was. One minute you’re fine going along. Making your way to the top like you were told to do. Next thing you know, you’re falling so far you can’t imagine it.”

“Akira.” Yusuke grabbed his hands and trapped them with his own. “I’m here.”

Akira laughed softly before he pressed a kiss to Yusuke’s cheek. “I know. That’s what is good this time. We fell, we messed up but we’re not alone. That’s why we can’t be pushed aside Yusuke. It’s why we are going to get back up. Back then I was alone, Ryuji was alone. Ann was alone. Everyone was alone but now we have each other and know what?” He said softly. “We’re offering each other a hand. We’re supporting each other. We won’t leave each other alone and that’s what is really important here.”

“Exactly.” Yusuke said softly. “We won’t leave each other alone. We can make it through this dark period as long as we help each other.” He turned his head and the kiss they shared, it made Akira feel as though a lamp was lit in his heart.

X

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you.” Ann slid her phone back into her pocket as she frowned at him. “I thought about this before but every time you meet with him. Every single time you look at him you have this sort of amused look on your face. Have you forgotten that he’s trying to trap us?”

“Never. Not for a second.” Akira laughed as he leaned against the vending machine. “It’s just there is something about him Ann. His thoughts, the way we connect to each other. He’s a person I can get along with but that does not change the fact that he’s a person messing with me.” He slipped off his glasses and hooked them on his jacket. “When you think about it Ann. He’s a guy I must defeat but at the same time he’s someone I can learn from.”

“Someone you can learn from-“ Ann frowned as she reached in her pocket for loose change. Akira shifted aside as she slowly began to put coin after coin into the vending machine. “Wait I feel like I’ve heard this somewhere before. Didn’t you say something like this when you were hanging out with that washed out politician? And when you kept seeing that reporter? Yusuke had said she would become useful and she did but- Is that what is really going on here?”

“Doubting me?” Akira had to tease before he laughed softly. “There is a connection. He has proven to be useful this far. He has really been a big help to us. Unwittingly I might add. The thing about Akechi is, he makes it real. Or at least he did. He made it fun before he made it personal.” Akira shook his head before he sighed. “But Yusuke’s the one that has my heart. I have my hands full Ann.”

“I bet you do.” She laughed softly. “I didn’t mean it like the way it sounded. I don’t doubt you, I trust you and I know the others do too. It’s just I’m not too sure.” She watched him then her eyes moving over his face. “I guess you really love being a thief running from the cops after all. Because the thought of outwitting him makes this crazy smile form on your face.”

“Ah?” Akira placed his hands on his face and patted it. “What kind of look is on my face right now Ann? Come on, tell me. What kind of insane look is on my face right now?”

“Who knows.” She deliberately looked away before she laughed softly.

“Come on Ann.” Akira whined. “You can’t just leave it like that. Come on.”

X

“Man.” Ryuji shook his head as he ate his fries. “They really hate us huh.”

“Hurry up so we can leave already.” Akira shook his head before he sighed. “Of course they hate us or at least they think they do. Why are we even surprised. We had a taste of this before remember? With Futaba. That should have warned us how fast people are willing to flip.”

“You and I should know regardless.” Ryuji snorted before he sighed. “But come on leader don’t make that kid of face in public. They don’t understand. They can’t understand.” He dragged a few fries through his sauces before he leaned back in the booth seat. “If it was that easy there wouldn’t be a need for us to begin with right?”

“Doesn’t make it easy to deal with though.” Akira took a few pieces from the meat of his burger and slowly passed them to Morgana that was in the bag on his lap. “Even though I’m almost used to it I hate it. It feels like they would be happy if we had kept to smaller things. Little people. People like Kamoshida and Kaneshiro. Or maybe not eve that far.”

“As long as it makes noise and fuss they will be fascinated.” Ryuji reached for Akira’s other takeout bag and tore it open. Fries spilled out along with the other burgers. “Fat lot we can do about clearing our name for now. But man do they butcher and take advantage of us huh.”

“We should be used to that.” Akira leaned on the table and smiled as Ryuji smiled. “We know best don’t we? You and I. We know best just how dark and ugly the people who supported you can get.”

“Exactly what I mean. Ann got the flip side. They always had a problem with her. Now they wanna suck up to her. Yusuke…” Ryuji trailed off. “Bet all those people speaking up about Madarame have something to say about him too.”

“They do.” Akira hated it. “The former students, they support him. They don’t hate him but some of the other people. They just talk because they can. There’s a reason that Yusuke doesn’t want to be around them Ryuji.”

“Had a feeling it was like that. I mean, he fits in with us totally. If he had a place he wouldn’t slide right in with us.” Ryuji ate a handful of fries and send salt all over the table. “I’m not surprised because adults can be shitty like that and not much we can do. Except for now, we have a heist ahead of us. Gambling casino and all. We’re real thieves now.” His eyes met Akira. “And it is kind of fitting how everyone has a problem with us. Makes this a bit more real.”

“Yeah it does.” Akira sighed. “But I miss the old days.” He said softly. “When it didn’t hurt so much. When we weren’t scared of fucking up so much. When we didn’t have to worry about getting framed.”

“I miss that too.” Ryuji said as he nudged Akira’s other burger across the table. “But what we have Akira. We have and we just have to deal with that now. We know what happens after this. First we get them off our backs and then one by one. We let them know.” Ryuji stabbed his straw into his drink. “And we make them pay for trying to use us for their filthy shit.”

“I think my heart fluttered a bit there Ryuji.” Akira teased. Ryuji choked on his drink and Akira laughed. “But you’re right about that. Now it’s time to get it all over and done with. That date is swiftly approaching and we still have lots to do.” He glanced at Ryuji and smiled. “Are you ready Skull?”

“Aye aye Joker!”

X

“Sing a happy song for me.” Akira laughed softly as he crafted his tools. He had turned off the television a good while ago. He was tired of the same thing repeated over and over again. Tired of everyone grabbing their few minutes to trash his team.

Even though in a few more days the noise was going to be louder, the words would be just so much worse and he knew it. He knew it but he needed some time to get used to that. He was allowed that much at least right?

He needed everything they could get because he knew they were walking into a trap. These things were not just for him. They were for his friends too and Akira was already worried about them. He suspected how things would go for him. He already knew he was bait in more ways that one.

These talks with Akechi. Talking to him, asking him for advice. Honestly, Akechi was awakening something in him better left untouched but what could Akira do?

“What indeed?” He asked softly as he lifted the parchment papers he was using. “Except what I’m supposed to like a good little phantom thief.” It was kind of funny to be so nice to a guy trying to kill him but it was what it was.

Maybe if he was new to this he would be thrown off. If he was alone he would have been different about this. As it was Akira was prepared for it all and convinced about his own abilities.

The hard part was not just getting through the palace the way they needed to. The hard part was what came after. Getting arrested, dealing with the aftermath and holding it together in order to convince Makoto’s sister.

He had work ahead of him and he needed to be the one that had to do this. Only he could convince her he knew this. Only he could be the bait and only he could be the red flag in front of the bull’s eyes while his team did what needed to be done. The time was coming soon and Akira was completely ready.

X

“Say it.” Akira said softly when he spotted Yusuke at the top of the stairs. “Don’t waste time Yusuke.” He paused in the middle of dressing and let his shirt drop back onto the bed. Clad in just a pair of pants he crossed barefooted to where Yusuke stood. “Don’t get quiet on me now.”

“I know you’ll pull this off but that doesn’t mean I’m not worried. This person. These people.” Yusuke said softly. “They don’t play fair Akira and you’re delivering yourself right into their hands. I don’t like that.”

“I know.” Akira gently took Yusuke’s hands in his and began to tug him across the room. “It would be eating me up inside if it was you Yusuke. But this is something I have to do. Something that Joker has to do. He already has his sights on me you know.” He said as he stopped right before his window. “And we need to take this time to save as many people as we can.”

“Of course you would say that.” Yusuke looked away before he glanced back. Determination was on his face before he moved and cupped Akira’s face. Akira smiled at the soft kiss Yusuke pressed on him. “That doesn’t change my worry for a moment. We know he’s dangerous and deadly. Winning the first step is just that. The beginning.”

“I’m not going to be reckless.” Akira said softly as he held his hands over Yusuke’s own. “I have too much to lose you know that? You, the rest. My life.” Akira said softly. “I’ve started over once Yusuke and I don’t want to start over again. I like what I have now. I like this and I like us.”

“Fancy words.” Yusuke breathed. “When you’re walking right into danger. I would believe you more if you didn’t have that cocky smile on your face and if your eyes were not dancing.”

“Are they? Maybe it’s because I’m looking at you.” Akira teased as he leaned into Yusuke. Pressed his forehead against his and laughed at Yusuke’s huff. “I love you, you know that right?”

“I know it.” Yusuke said softly. “But I’ve seen your eyes dance so often. Every step of the way for the plan so I’m not fooled.” He shook his head. “You’re a trickster indeed Akira.”

“Can’t help myself I guess.” Akira shrugged before he kissed Yusuke. Soft, sweet and filled with the emotions that he felt every time he thought of him. “I do love you and I’m serious about not restarting. I like this a lot better than what I was dealing with before. Back then.” Akira said softly. “I would have never felt this alive and I would have never met you.”

“Akira.” Yusuke said softly. “I’ve been thrown into various turmoils since we met.” He laughed softly. “But you’re right Akira. I’ve never felt this alive.” Yusuke’s fingers wrapped tightly around his neck as he forced Akira to look into his eyes. “Which is why I’m so scared. For you, for us. For the thieves.”

“I understand but Yusuke.” Akira surged forward and took a kiss, hard and full of promise. “I’ll be back and after step one. We do these bastards really good for real you hear me? I’ve restarted once. This is something I would beat someone up for real to have.” Akira teased. “I’ll be fine, just make sure I have something to come back to.”

X

“For a dead man you look pretty relieved.” Makoto’s sister was shaking her head at him. “Why are you so relaxed?” She paused and frowned. “Why are you so reckless?”

“Well I guess part of it.” Akira smiled as Ann fussed over him with the first aid kit. “Is because there was not much less to lose. They had put everything on the line to get me. They got my friends, they were coming for my life so what could I do but match the stakes?”

“Just that we saw it coming a mile away.” Futaba pointed out as she kneeled on the booth to peer over at them. “But they got you really bad Joker.”

“Yeah.” Akira was avoiding Yusuke’s eyes. “But nothing that won’t heal. Besides, we have more important things to think about now. Have you guys been doing the bugging as ordered?”

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.” Sae muttered as she shifted on the counter stool. “This conversation is getting shameless.”

“And you haven’t even heard half of it.” Sojiro sighed. “All of you kids, just because the adults around you have been total garbage doesn’t mean do something crazy like this.”

“What can I say?” Akira smiled to force the grimace form the antiseptic away. “My team’s pretty good.” That got smiles all around. “Besides I hate to sound childish but they started it. They wanted us to take the fall and they wanted to take us out. All we wanted to know is why.”

“And they are milking it to kingdom come the damn bastards.” Ryuji muttered as he muted the television. “And everyone is getting their say in it. I can’t wait to fry the eggs on their faces.”

“That’s still a way off.” Haru said softly. “Right leader? We’re still some ways from actually revealing the truth.”

“Exactly. All we’ve really done is bought us some time. From the beginning we knew this was phase one.” Akira said softly. “Now we have targets so from here we’ll be working to do what we do best but the difference is that I have to lay low.”

“Ugh.” Ryuji muttered. “What are they going to tell the school?”

“Guess that’s why Kawakami was blowing up my phone.” Akira muttered. “And after this, I’m going to see Tae. Let her clean me up some more and talk to her a bit. I have to lay low but there are people who want to make sure I’m in the land of the living.”

“People who have helped you so far huh.” Sae smiled. “Their faith in you is that unshaken?”

“Well I wouldn’t be here without their help.” Akira pointed out. “Besides. They know exactly who they are helping and who will be meeting them.”

“All of those people came in handy in the weirdest of the ways. You truly are blessed.” Makoto said softly. “But in the eyes of the public we are still murderers. It’s a little disheartening.”

“Only for now, we need to know who and why.” Akira pointed out. “Then we flip this entire thing around on them.”

X

“I have to keep a low profile.” Akira pointed out as he adjusted his hoody. “But you know Yusuke. If you hang around me like that, your pretty looks will give you away.”

“Please.” Yusuke closed his eyes before he tugged at Akira’s hoody making certain that it was a certain way and in place. “Don’t joke about such a serious matter Akira. do you know how I felt waiting? And then seeing your face and seeing what they did to it?”

“I’ll admit I wasn’t expecting half of what they did.” Akira said softly. “But Yusuke.” He said as Yusuke turned away to grab another hoody of Akira’s. he slid it on as Akira talked. “It had to be done and now it’s over. Considering things they could have gone much lower than they did.”

“They hurt you enough.” Yusuke said softly as he zipped up the hoody. He adjusted it so that his pretty face and hair was hidden before he reached for Akira’s hand. “Now we go to the clinic and make certain that nothing is broken.” Yusuke fretted. “The way you’ve been moving I know some of those bastards kicked you.”

“They weren’t nice in taking down a criminal.” Akira said softly as he accepted Yusuke’s warm hand. “But it’s better than I expected. Now I get to use the time out of school to keep investigating. I’ll wait on you guys for the actual footwork.” He cut Yusuke off before he could start. “But we can’t afford to waste time. We bought time but who knows how much?” Akira said softly. “We have to move fast.”

“As always.” Yusuke sighed before he used his free hand to capture Akira’s chin. “My Joker. Even during times like this he thinks about the necessary and pushes on.”

“I have to.” Akira said softly. “Because we slipped a bit. We fell and banged more than our knees, got scrapped up some but we are back on our feet and nobody is going to get in our way Yusuke. We have a job to do. We have things we all want to do.” He said softly. “So I can’t afford, you can’t afford and we as thieves can’t afford slacking for even a minute.”

“That’s my Joker.” Yusuke laughed softly as he bent his head to kiss Akira. He paused halfway and pulled back to eye Akira. “Are your lips too sore?”

“Kiss me.” Akira growled as he tugged Yusuke down to him. “Worry about that some other time.”

X

“That sweet smell.” Ryuji crowed as they celebrated together. “That’s justice coming baby! Suck it Shido!”

“This is amazing.” Futaba laughed as she checked her phone. “It worked! Everyone is talking about us! People believe in us again and the tide is changing. Not just that!” She laughed. “Everyone is gunning for Shido and his cronies.”

“Exactly what he and all of them deserve.” Ann nodded as she looped an arm around Futaba. “This feels great! The best holiday present we could ever get. Now this feels as though things are going to properly wrap up. having everyone be so off about the entire thing was creepy. Now that’s the fighting spirit I want to see.”

“I have to agree.” Haru laughed. “It’s all coming out. All of the truth and the reactions to the truth is finally accurate. I actually feel better with all the anger coming out.”

“We’ve come a long way actually.” Makoto said softly. “It sucked having everyone hate us like that before.” She sighed. “But now they won’t care. Everything is going to be the way it is supposed to be and without the metaverse messing people up-“ She paused. “Everything is going to be fine.”

“As fine as it can be.” Ryuji looked around him. “I’m so glad we’re alive. We’re alive and not just that. Things are working in our favour again.”

“But let’s not get cocky just yet.” Ann said as she glanced around the square. “We can’t afford to get carried away again. Let’s be happy but make certain nothing comes back to bite us.”

“But let’s order out and celebrate too because not only did we survive.” Futaba looked up before she smiled. “We set out to do everything that we wanted to. And we’re alive! We found the people we wanted. We avenged the people we wanted.”

“And we got to thank and pay back the guy who made all of this possible.” Ryuji nudged Akira so hard that he had to laugh.

“Yes.” Yusuke said softly as he reached for Akira. Akira gave his hand over happily and wrapped his fingers around Yusuke’s own. “We were able to help the person that has supported and guided us from the very beginning. I think that at least calls for a celebration.”

“You guys.” Akira rolled his eyes. “Not everything is about me you know.” That got him a bunch of rolled eyes and he had to laugh. “But you know people are going to be talking about us all over. How about we check on everyone. Order out and head back?” He couldn’t look away from Yusuke. “And afterwards. Go to the attic, eat and be thankful that it really and truly is all over for all of us.”

“What are we going to eat this time? I vote for something hot and cheap that is not ramen.” Ryuji laughed. His words sparked competition in the others and Akira could only smile at Yusuke during it all.

X

What did the world think of him? What did the world think of the phantom thieves? Akira had a lot of experience with seesawing emotions. Back in his hometown when Shido had started this entire thing. Back on that night that he had met Shido and refused to back down.

That night had started Akira’s new life. It had been goodbye cram school. Goodbye gymnastic team and the relationship he had with his parents. It had been goodbye to the Akira that he himself had known.

He had come to Tokyo to start over and after all this time Akira had to think that this restart was the best thing ever. Not just because he had met and fallen in love with Yusuke. There was more than that. It was honestly deeper than that.

He had fallen for Yusuke and met Yusuke but the bonds that he shared with his friends. The people he had met and helped. That would have never happened if he had Shido had not met. Ryuji and Yusuke said that the meeting with Shido must have been destiny and Akira had to agree.

Thanks to Shido. Akira had lost a lot and gone through a lot of pain. He had experienced plenty of tough times too but that was not all of it really. He had become someone completely different and he had to say he now knew himself better than ever thanks to that meeting with Shido.

He had gone from doing well and having this road stretched ahead of him. Akira had gone from a life in his hometown knowing exactly where he was going and how he was going to get there to having to start over. He went from a bare purpose to starting over and learning things and people all over again.

Everyone that had helped him with the phantom thieves. His teammates, the people at his jobs. The people he had helped that had helped him and mostly not known it. They had all helped changed Akira and he honestly felt as though he had grown for the better.

Had it only been a year since he had first come to Tokyo? Honestly felt longer. Akira exchanged a smile with his boyfriend before he leaned across and pressed a kiss to his lips. That got a round of laughter from those in the van so Akira ignored them until he had to pull back for air.

“It’s going to take a good while to get back home Akira. Leader.” Ryuji sat down after having tugged open the sunroof in the van. “Nobody on the road but us so what you think about getting some fresh air like the free man you are?”

“I’ll take you up on that.” Akira laughed with Ryuji before he squeezed Yusuke’s hand once more. His boyfriend gave him a bright smile before he kissed him. A soft kiss filled with happiness. Akira hopped up and stood up until his upper half was through the top of the van. The sun was shining, they were out on the open road heading to his hometown.

What did people think of the phantom thieves? Were they loved or hated? Honestly Akira did not give a fuck anymore. They had made it out alive and the bonds they had forged, the lessons they had learned. The things they had gotten out of this thing. The public’s impression could never ruin. They could simply think whatever they wanted, he knew that he was happy and he was free. That was what mattered. He was top of his own world with his friends.

 


End file.
